Baby Hollstein Collection
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: This is about Laura, Carmilla, and the Baby from The Carmilla Movie. Hollstein all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING: Carmilla talks about not being able to have a child of her own.**

 **I'm not sure if this needs a trigger warning, but thought I would add it just in case.**

I based this fic off of the super adorable baby pictures at the end credits of The Carmilla Movie!

I tend to change what happened in Carmilla's past depending on the fic.

This will be the first "chapter" of my Baby Hollstein Collection of One-Shots!

Baby Hollstein can speak in full sentences etc. because I can only write so much from Laura's and Carmilla's POV.

I made it so that he's growing fast and can do more than what a normal baby/kiddie because he's not human and I know nothing about kids.

I asked my mom how old Baby Hollstein aka Babypuff might be and she said 6 months.

I made sure that Baby Hollstein is well behaved-ish.

Carmilla might be out of character for a lot of the fic but I'll not to have her that way.

I guess a baby brings out the weird in people, not in a bad way, but a cutesy one. :)

"Help!" Laura shouted from their living room.

Carmilla arrived in the living room in two seconds flat.

Laura was holding a small black kitten in her hands.

It looked like the spitting image of the scene in The Lion King when Rafiki is holding Simba for everyone in The Pride Lands to see.

"What happened?! I was holding the baby and then _this_ happened!"

The baby that Laura was referring to had been discovered one day while visiting Silas University after all the chaos had happened. The Library that they had stayed in had rebuilt itself.

One minute, Laura and Carmilla were discovering new that the library had to offer and the next, a baby had literally landed in Laura's lap.

Laf had done research and they had discovered that the baby had both Laura's and Carmilla's DNA. It wasn't exactly clear _how_ it was possible.

Laura was surprised how maternal Carmilla had become. After learning about the way Carmilla grew up, Laura was surprised that having a child was something that her girlfriend wanted.

 ****Flashback****

"Carm, I have _never_ seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

Carmilla was lying on the sofa with the cute baby boy lying on her chest. He was fast asleep and the vampire was always on alert, even if he was asleep.

"Being a mom."

"It's...complicated."

"We have dealt with all sorts of crazy things and you handled them without any problems. All of a sudden, a baby appears, and you handle taking care of him without any issues either."

"I never expected to ever have a child. Vampires aren't meant to have any offspring. Male vampires can somehow impregnate a human, but a female vampire can never conceive a child. It's a punishment even if this curse was given unwillingly."

"Is that why you look at soon-to-be mothers and babies when we are outside?"

"I always wanted a child of my own, Laura. Even if I was with Elle, I still wanted one, but not by taking a baby away from their mother. The woman I referred to as my mother had done just that.

When I turned of age, I had no say in becoming the _monster_ I am now. It was something I could never have and still can't. It's longing for something that is never meant to be."

"Oh Laura, how could you turn our beautiful baby into a cat?"

"I didn't do it, Carm!"

"Right, Creampuff, just like you didn't eat a bunch of ice cream after we broke up."

"That was different. I mean it, what happened?"

Carmilla sat on the floor and watched as Laura put the black kitten down.

The vampire watched as the little black kitten almost toppled, but she swept him up in her arms before any harm came to it.

"Hello Little One, you frightened your mother, you know."

The vampire used her finger to poke the little kitten's nose and the reaction was two paws wrapping themselves around her finger. The tiny fangs appeared and Carmilla winced as they bit into her flesh.

"We do not bite in this house." Carmilla cooed at the kitten, who stopped and licked her wound instead.

"Uh Carm, that's a kitten."

"No, it's our baby, genius. I have the ability to turn into a panther, so our baby turns into a black kitten. When he becomes of age, if he ever grows up, then he'll become a panther as well."

"Why isn't he a tiny panther then?"

"Probably because all he sees are kittens. I wonder why that is…"

"You have to admit that you like those cute cat videos too!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "This is serious."

"Is he going to be stuck like that?"

"No, it'll wear off either in a few seconds or a few hours."

"How do you know? He could be stuck like that forever!"

"You're being overdramatic. It happened to me the first time I transformed."

Their son, the little black kitten, meowed.

"He said his first word."

"Don't joke about that, Carm!"

"I'm not, Laura Hollis. He just said, 'Mama' and I know who he was referring to."

Carmilla held him in front of Laura and he meowed again.

"Figures."

"You're his mom too."

"He feels more connected to you. He landed in your lap, not mine."

Laura carefully took him from Carmilla and his meows became more frequent.

"He likes you more, Laura."

"Carm…"

"It's good though. You can do things with him that I can't."

"We're a family."

"I know, but I can't always participate in our family get-togethers."

"I won't be able to turn into a panther and show him how to do panther things."

"He might stay a baby forever."

"So he'd be this cute forever?"

"Yes."

Laura looked at their son, "Your mom and I love you _very_ much. No matter what happens, we will be here for you. You will be safe and Carm will make sure that no baddy vampire will take you away."

The kitten had transformed back into a baby and he made cute noises.

Carm stood up and dusted off her pants, "You be careful when you're out, especially on Halloween."

"How do I know what to feed him when he gets hungry? Does he need blood or milk?"

"He needs both since he needs both human nutrients and a vampire's."

"I'm scared of seeing if he can be in the sun. What if he gets burned?"

"If you don't feel comfortable finding out, I can do that."

"You'll get hurt!"

"It's not as bad as you make it sound. Yes, it hurts, but it's nothing compared to having almost lost you. Missing you was like someone cut a hole in me. Having to watch you die…"

Carmilla couldn't trust herself to finish the sentence.

Laura stood up while holding their baby in her arms, "Carm, don't go there. I'm here with you."

She moved forward to cup Carmila's cheek and kiss her.

Laura made sure to move slow.

"He needs a name. It feels weird calling him "Baby Hollstein"."

"I'm surprised you used our "ship" name for him."

"We could just call him Hollstein...for now. It saves time!"

"Whatever you want, Buttercup."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come to Mama, Baby Hollstein!"

Laura was running around the house keep up with a baby that had vampire speed.

Carmilla watched her with an amused expression on her face.

"We do not chew on my yellow pillow! You and your other mom have a weird obsession with _my_ yellow pillow."

Baby Hollstein was crawling at super fast speed with Laura's yellow pillow in his mouth.

Carmilla was easily able to "keep up" with their baby. Laura, due to being a human, was acting like she was running a marathon.

Laura was resting her hands on her knees as she kept gasping for air, "Hol...got...away…" She was trying to catch her breath, "Yellow Pillow….MIA!"

Baby Hollstein crawled back to Laura and plopped down in front of her. He was gnawing at the yellow pillow with his little fangs. The pillow was so much bigger than him that it flopped on his head.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Baby Hollstein looked up at Laura.

"No, she's not a chew toy and her hair isn't something to eat."

"W-What are you even talking about? Do you speak Baby?"

"Baby Hollstein can "talk" telepathically. Let me "translate" that for you. He's like Stormageddon from Doctor Who."

"You mean…."

"Yep."

"What does he call you if I'm mama?"

"Technically, he calls you long yellow hair lady or Rapunzel or Not-Mama Fang Face."

"Fang Face?"

"Danny's _loveable_ nickname for me."

Laura picked up Baby Hollstein, who was clutching onto her yellow pillow, in her arms.

"We are going to watch that episode right now. You're so cute!"

"He thinks you're a nerd too."

Laura stops in her tracks and looks at their baby, "Baby Hollstein, I am very proud of my nerdiness."

"He wants a new name."

"Let me guess, he wants to be called Stormageddon, doesn't he?"

Carmilla shrugged, "Ask him."

"I would if he could _talk_ to me like he does you. I'm _so_ sorry that we all can't be adorable vampires."

"He said to 'Turn up his speaker' on his shirt."

"His what?"

Carmilla walked over and pretended to "turn up" the volume on the top buttin of his onesie.

"You need to talk to her the way you talk to me."

Baby Hollstein pouted.

"If you don't then you won't get to hug the "big blob of bright" anymore."

Baby Hollstein wore a look of horror on his little face.

He looked up at Laura with such an innocent look and said in a tiny voice, "I am Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, Conqueror of the galaxies peasants and not-mum's!"

"He watched the episode already?!"

"I was doing "research" on it so I watched it."

Laura looked at Baby Hollstein and smiled, "So what do you call Carmilla?"

"Fang Face."

"I don't ever want to hear a slur like that coming out of you, buddy! She's your mom too."

Baby Hollstein had a serious look on his face, "Leather Pants or LP for short."

How is he able to make full sentences?"

Carmilla just shrugged, "You two have fun being nerds together, I have important stuff to do."

"By 'important stuff', do you mean sneak into the cabinet to eat my chocolate again?"

Baby Hollstein nodded.

"Next time, you won't get _any_ of my chocolate!"

Laura "angrily" stormed off with Baby Hollstein.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Hollstein hadn't been given a name yet, so the three of them agreed that Stormageddon would be his temporary name. Everyone called him "Stormageddon", "Stormy", "Stormy G", and other weird variations.

"Stormy G, I said no blood chocolates before dinner!"

Baby Hollstein had somehow reached the top of the fridge to get into the cookie jar. Laf made special blood chocolate that would never melt for him and Carmilla.

Laura had her hands on her hips, "I know you hear me, Mister!"

He ignored her as he dropped the plastic cookie jar lid on the floor.

"One more step and you won't get your own yellow pillow."

Baby Hollstein stopped what he was doing, "I get my _own_?"

"Not if you don't come down like a good boy and listen to me."

He waited until Laura handed him the cookie jar lid so he could put it back.

The little onesie he wore was black with red little droplets of blood on them, little red bats, and vampire teeth.

He scooted his butt back and then jumped off the fridge, which caused Laura to panic.

Baby Hollstein pressed a button on his onesie and a parachute came out of the back of it.

Laura wasn't sure if she was in more shock because her baby boy jumped off the top of the fridge or because he was humming The Mission Impossible theme song while doing it.

He landed gracefully on the floor,"Okay Mini Tom Cruise, it's time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Hollstein was in his high chair and kicking his little feet.

Laura might love happy-go-lucky colors, but Carmilla didn't.

The two normally fought over everything clothes related or decoration related when it came to their baby.

"How can he eat solid foods already? It's been like a week!"

"He's a special baby because he is part human and vampire."

Carmilla was chugging down soda.

"He isn't like Renesmee is he?"

The vampire choked on her soda.

"Don't you _ever_ compare our baby to that abomination!"

"How else do I do my research?!"

"Did you just say that reading the Twilight trilogy and watching the films are _research_?"

Carmilla stood up when Laura was talking to her.

"Hey, you can't walk away! Where else do I figure this out? It's not like I can find some fancy old leather bound…"

There was a loud plop on the table and dust shot up from the leather bound text. The book was larger than the one Carmilla read in the dorm.

Baby Hollstein coughed a little from the dust and Laura frantically waved the dust away.

"He could get sick! Watch where you throw your books."

Carmilla pointed down at the book, " _This_ is your research!"

Baby Hollstein recovered quickly and giggled, "Mama Yellow Pillow loves me!"

"Mama Yellow Pillow?"

Laura pulled the book to her side and started flipping through the pages.

"He loves my yellow pillow as much as you do. He even stole it a few nights when we were sleeping!"

Carmilla chuckled, "He does take after me."

"He takes after me too!"

"He better. I wouldn't ever want to share someone's DNA unless it was with you."

Laura stopped, "Only me?"

Carmilla took Baby Hollstein out of his high chair and he snuggled up to her when she sat down.

"Yeah, just you, Creampuff."

Baby Hollstein was playing hide-and-seek, "Mama Pan Pan loves me too."

Laura burst out laughing, "Mama Pan Pan?"

"Pan Pan as in Panther."

"Aren't you too _cool_ to be known as 'Pan Pan'?"

"I am a complete bad a…"

"Ass, Mama Pan Pan."

"You shouldn't know that language! Carm, did you teach him?!"

"Why are you blaming me? _You_ don't always watch your Disney movies and those are pretty intense."

"They don't say ass in it!"

"Mama Yellow Pillow said ass!"

Carm used a finger to silence Baby Hollstein.

"Shhh, don't anger Mama Yellow Pillow or else I get to sleep on the couch."

"Otay."

Laura looked at her little family and couldn't stop smiling at how cute they were.

"What are you looking at Laura?"

"Nothing."

Carmilla and Baby Hollstein looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How old is he now?**

 **No idea, just go with it.**

 **Whenever Baby Hollstein says, "Mama Yellow Pillow", all I can think about is him saying it like James Bond says, "Moneypenny".**

"No, Laura!"

"Please, Carm? Everyone has at least one family photo!"

"Who said we're a family?"

Laura had her arms folded over her chest while Carmilla was holding Baby Hollstein on her hip.

It was Christmas and Laura wanted to make sure that her and her little family had an "official" family photo.

Laura was wearing antlers that light up and a red Christmas sweater that said "Murder Her For Christmas!" on it.

Carmilla wore a Christmas sweater with Grumpy Cat wearing a Santa Hat on it.

Baby Hollstein was wearing a mini Christmas sweater that had The Grinch on it with little antlers on and a red nose. He had red Santa pants and small green booties too.

"I wanna picture with Mama Yellow Pillow and Mama Pan Pan!"

"I think you need to upgrade my name from Mama Pan Pan."

"B-But I like Mama Pan Pan..."

"You're a big boy and need to not call me Mama Pan Pan."

"Mama Broody sounds good, Carm."

Carmilla rolls her eyes, "That's even worse."

Baby Hollstein scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue while thinking.

"Laura, he does what you do."

"Shut up, Carm!"

Laura had set the timer on her phone and ran to get in between of Carmilla and their baby.

"Say Cheese!"

"Cheeseeee!"

Carmilla just smirked.

Laura ran to her phone, smiled, and brought it over to Carmilla and her baby.

"Look you two, how cute is this?"

Baby Hollstein used his finger to point at the picture on Laura's phone.

"My mamas."

"Yep, your mamas!"

Carmilla sighed, "Can we get onto the eggnog now?"

Baby Hollstein clapped his hands together, "Eggnog!"

The fireplace was warming the three of them as Laura and Carmilla drank eggnog on the sofa while Baby Hollstein was in his high chair.

He was blowing bubbles into his special soy "milk" through a straw.

"We don't play with our food, Mister."

"Otay, Mama Yellow Pillow."

He stopped blowing bubbles, picked up his plastic cup, and drank from it. He finished it quickly and after he burped, he had a "milk" mustache.

Carmilla chuckled, "Another Laura Hollis trait."

Laura went to pick up Baby Hollstein and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's time for bed, _someone's_ all tuckered out."

"No Mama, I wanna stay up!"

Carmilla followed Laura, "What did I say about talking back to your mom?"

"Don't tawk back."

Carmilla saw Baby Hollstein open his arms towards her.

Laura carefully gave Baby Hollstein to her vampire girlfriend.

"I am totally beat, so I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late!"

"Yes, Mom." Carmilla rolled her eyes.

Carmilla went to Baby Hollstein's room and sat down in an old rocking chair.

"What story do you want to hear before you go to bed?"

"Dwacula!"

"Your mom would kill me. I can only give you the "baby" version."

"But I wanna hear the gwown up one!"

Carmilla poked her son's nose.

His little fangs came out and he used his hands to look like claws, "I'm coming for you!"

He jumped and pretended to "attack" Carmilla.

Carmilla held him off, "No playing before bedtime."

He pouted, "But I wanna."

"Ask me to tell you another story or it's bed time for you."

Baby Hollstein turned into a black kitten and curled up on Carmilla's chest.

He yawned, "Not tired."

"Yeah, I can tell that you're going to pull an all-nighter."

"What story?"

"The blahblahblah one."

"The what?"

"Dwacula says 'blahblahblah…' alot."

"She needs to stop watching lame movies with you."

"Blahblahblah…"

Carmilla couldn't help, but smile at her son, who finally fell asleep.

He would turn into a cat whenever he came too sleepy.

She carried him to his crib, put him down, helped him put on his pajamas, and pulled his little batman blanket up to cover him.

Her son turned back into a little human.

"Night, Mama Pan Pan."

"Sleep well, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

Carmilla went bending down and staring at her five year old's "art".

"Is that blood?"

"No."

Baby Hollstein was covered in it just like a kid had chocolate all over them.

"What did your mom say about playing with your food?"

"But I wanna be like you!"

"Like me?"

"You're artsy fartsy."

Laura came into the apartment with bags of groceries and put her keys on the counter.

"Hey you two, I'm h…"

Carmilla grabbed all the bags before they crashed to the floor and out them on the counter.

"This looks like a horror movie gone bad."

Laura looked at her son, the wall, and then her girlfriend.

"Why weren't you watching him, Carm? What if he got hurt?"

"Please tell me you're joking. Our kid can make a big dent in the fridge with a single punch and you're scared he'll get _hurt_? The furniture should be scared, not him."

"Hol, look at the walls! What do you have to save for yourself?"

Laura watched as her son hid behind Carmilla's legs.

"No way Hol, you get yourself out of this."

Baby Hollstein was starting to sniffle.

"Carm, you're going to make him cry!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, stepped back from her son, and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Look at me, my little prince of darkness."

Baby Hollstein did as he was told.

"We don't play with our food. I know you think it's fun to use the blood as paint, but that's not okay. You have washable markers for a reason."

"It was fun."

"Psst, Carm."

"He is going to hear you whether you want him to or not."

"Where did that blood come from?"

"A swooral."

"A what?"

"Squirrel."

"Was it dead already?"

"No."

"He killed a squirrel?!"

"I didn't mean to! He wanted to play, then fell over."

"You let him play with a _dead_ squirrel?"

"This information is new to me."

"You were supposed to watch him!"

"I had something else to do."

"More important than our son?"

Baby Hollstein was covering his ears. He didn't want his mamas to fight.

"I'm sowwy! Not Mama Pan Pan's fault."

Carmilla frowned, "It was my fault, your mom's right. Can you help me clean up this mess?"

"Otay."

The walls were cleaned quickly and the squirrel was disposed of. Baby Hollstein was lying down on the couch.

"How could you be so irresponsible with him?"

"I'm sorry, Laura! I thought he was sleeping, okay? He sneaks around so easily now."

"Why can't you and your stupid vampire senses detect him?"

"My "stupid" vampire senses have saved your ass countless of times. Don't blame this on me. I was trying to find actual research about him. I won't went Laf anywhere near Hol, even just to give him a band aid."

"Laf would never hurt him. They love him just as much as we do."

"I know, Laura. Just lay off me some, okay? It's been a month and he's five now! I can't exactly keep up with him."

"You have more in common with him than me! He drinks blood, I don't. He has super speed and other heightened senses. He kills squirrels!"

"He _doesn't_ kill squirrels or anything."

"What if he does?"

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's not a monster like me!"

"You're not a monster, Carm."

"Tell that to the people of Styria. Tell that to Baron Vordenberg and his family!"

Carmilla walked out the door and slammed it hard.

Baby Hollstein ran to the door, but he couldn't open it.

"Mama Pan Pan!"

Laura came over and scooped up the crying little boy.

"Shh, Hol, she'll be back. Let's get you cleaned up, so she can read you a story when she comes home."

By the time Carmilla came back home, she found Laura asleep on the couch with Baby Hollstein sitting on the floor.

"Hey."

He got up, ran over to her, and hugged her legs.

"You left me!"

"I'm so sorry, Hol."

"Mama cried."

Carmilla unwrapped her son's arms around her legs and sat on the floor.

"She cried?"

"Yes, Mama Yellow Pillow cried a lot a lot."

"Did you comfort her?"

Baby Hollstein nodded, "I pwotected Mama from the baddies while you were gone."

"What 'baddies'?"

He pointed towards the book that Carmilla had been reading.

"Stay back."

Laura was waking up and rubbing her eyes, "Carm? What's going on?"

"Go to the bedroom, please."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just go!"

Laura had heard Carmilla speak this way only once before. She picked up Baby Hollstein, went to the bedroom, and held their son close while wrapping both of them in the comforter.

Meanwhile, Carmilla was approaching the book and ready for anything.

She was finally face to face with it and saw a black ink begin to bleed on the page. It was spreading across the parchment so quickly and was erasing the original text.

It kept tracing her name over and over again. The black ink began to write her son's name and blood was pouring down from each letter.

Carmilla heard a loud scream and broke the door to the bedroom. She frantically looked around the room and only saw Laura clutching onto the comforter.

"Where is he, Laura?"

"I don't know!"

Carmilla ripped off the comforter and she saw that same black ink on the sheets. There was an outline of their son, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She crawled into bed and held Laura close, "What happened?"

"Dark smoke was surrounding him. I tried to grab him, but it kept burning me, whatever it was."

"Why couldn't I hear anything?"

"All the sound disappeared! He was crying for us and reaching his little hands out towards me. He just vanished without a trace. All that was left was this."

"We're going to get him back, Laura, I promise."

"Our baby boy's missing and the last thing he saw was us fighting!"

Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead, "We'll get him back and bring the Scooby Gang with us."

"Did you just say 'Scooby Gang'?"

"He calls us that."

Laura buried her face in Carmilla's chest, "He should be in bed sleeping and he's out there all scared and lost!"

"He was protecting you, Laura."

"From what?"

"I don't know. All he said was he was protecting you from the 'baddies'."


End file.
